<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Guy by navywife97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554930">The New Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97'>navywife97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Awkward Tension, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fights, Friendship/Love, Trouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Doug Stanton comes to Mid Wilshire as Officer Jackson West’s new partner. Doug has a checkered past with the LAPD and his arrival causes problems for everyone...especially Jackson. When Doug makes a critical mistake and tries to blame Jackson, the team rallies behind Jackson to save his career. Meanwhile, Cheyenne Bradford must earn her way back to her college volleyball team as she recovers from her car accident... and she gets help from some very interesting sources.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Chen &amp; Jackson West, Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sgt. Wade Grey looked around the roll call room, and noted the curious glances aimed at the tall, good looking man standing next to him. Sgt. Grey carefully schooled his features; he was not happy, at all, with the new guy or the fact that he was now under his watch. But, he wasn’t the Captain, and Captain Jillian Evans had informed Sgt. Grey just that morning that he would be getting a new face under his watch. Sgt. Grey wasn’t pleased, at all, when he heard the name. Captain Evans had told him to get over it, because she had already tried to fight it, and had failed. So since they couldn’t fight the new guy’s transfer, maybe they could help him broaden his horizons...or at least that’s how Captain Evans had put it. </p><p>Sgt. Grey cleared his throat. “Ok, people listen up...especially you, Officer West. The man standing next to me is Officer Doug Stanton. He comes to us from the Newton division. He’s been a member of the LAPD for 12 years, so, let’s make him feel welcome here at Mid Wilshire.” Sgt. Grey then directly addressed Jackson. “Officer West, Officer Stanton here is your new partner.” Jackson gave a friendly smile and nodded at Officer Stanton, who simply stared at him. Detective Nyla Harper, who was sitting next to Officer Tim Bradford, gave a low whistle and leaned to whisper to Tim. “Talk about a tough customer.” Tim managed to control his eye roll...he knew Officer Stanton and couldn’t stand the guy. Tim whispered back to Nyla. “He’s a prick...he got transferred here because he got in trouble at Newton. His daddy’s a Captain, and got it all swept under the rug and little Dougie there got a slap on the wrist.” Nyla looked at Tim in surprise as Tim let out a troubled sigh. “We’re going to have to keep an eye on West.” Nyla frowned at him questioningly. “What? Why?” Tim glared at Officer Stanton as he answered Nyla. “Because first chance he gets, he’ll try to screw West over. West has come too far to let a prick like that screw it all up for him.” </p><p>Sgt. Grey finished the morning brief as he introduced Officer Stanton to Officer West. Officer West started to shake Officer Stanton’s hand, but Officer Stanton interrupted him. “This isn’t a social gathering, Boot! Get the shop, gas the shop, wash the shop. Look for any surprises night shift might have left us...drugs, guns, puke, and/or other bodily fluids. Move!” Jackson was taken aback at Officer Stanton’s brusque manner. He was flustered, and hurried off to do as Officer Stanton ordered. Sgt. Grey frowned as Officer Stanton sauntered up to Tim and Nyla. “Bradford.” Tim didn’t look at him. “Stanton.” Officer Stanton smiled at Nyla. “And who’s the lovely lady next to you?” Tim still didn’t look at him. “She’s married to my cousin, and she outranks you. Watch it.” Officer Stanton laughed as Tim and Nyla both stood up, and both glared at him. Nyla gave him her smile that she reserved for people she didn’t like. “I’m Detective Nyla Harper, and Bradford’s right...I do outrank you.” Officer Stanton snickered. “This should be fun.” Tim rolled his eyes. “You know, Stanton, Officer West isn’t a Boot anymore. It’s not his first day on the job.” Officer Stanton glared at Tim. “It’s his first day with me. You telling me how to do my job, Bradford?” Tim glared right back at him. “Seems like someone needs to.” Nyla stepped in between them. “That’s enough, gentlemen. Time to go arrest some people.” Tim and Doug eyed each other with mutual disgust as the roll call room emptied and shift got underway. </p><p>Officer Lucy Chen was laying on her couch, bored out of her mind. She was now officially on maternity leave, and on bed rest. She had to stay off of her feet as much as possible until the Big Three arrived. She stroked her ever growing tummy and smiled. “I really can’t wait to meet you three...I wish May would hurry up and get here.” Lucy startled at the sound of a voice. “We do too...little dude here is ready for some playmates.” Lucy grinned as Jase walked in holding three year old Jay, the little boy he and Nyla had adopted after Nyla had rescued him from a drug house. “Jase! I didn’t even hear you guys come in!” Jase smiled at her as he set Jay down, who toddled over to Lucy. “Wucy! Wucy!” Lucy laughed and reached for Jay as she helped him climb onto the couch next to her. “Hi buddy! Wow...you’ve gotten so big Jay!” Lucy pulled him into her lap as Jay snuggled into her, causing Jase to shake his head and laugh. Despite everything Jay had been through at such a young age, he was a bright, affectionate, and happy little boy, and he was now thriving under Jase and Nyla’s care. Lucy glanced at Jase, was bringing a takeout lunch to the coffee table, and smiled. “He’s really grown, Jase. And he’s so outgoing...he’s like a total different little boy.” Jase nodded and grinned as he unpacked the food. “He sure is. He just needed a warm bed to sleep in, good food to eat, and lots of tickles, right Jay?” Jase then tickled his son as Jay shrieked with laughter, causing Lucy to chuckle. Jase kissed Lucy on the cheek. “Brought you some lunch... and some very interesting office gossip that I just found out from my lovely wife.” Lucy gasped with delight. “Veggie burgers with extra pickles and gossip? Jase, you’re my hero. Tell me everything!” Jase chuckled as he helped Jay with his food, and filled Lucy in on what had happened in the men’s locker room at Mid Wilshire. Lucy’s mouth fell open in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Doug nearly come to blows in an altercation at Mid Wilshire. Sgt. Grey let’s them both have it for their behavior...especially Doug. Jase and his adopted son Jay pay a very bored Kucy a visit at home as he fills her in on the fight. Doug meets Cheyenne, much to Grayson’s dismay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sgt. Grey sat in his office, scowling at Tim and Doug. “What...are we back in high school? Getting into a fight in the locker room? Seriously?” Doug started to defend himself but Sgt. Grey was having none of it. “I didn’t say you could talk Officer Stanton! Shut it!” Tim sighed as he put his hands on his hips and looked at the floor. “Sir...” Sgt. Grey glared at him. “Did you hear me give you permission to speak Officer Bradford? Because I didn’t hear me say that.” Sgt. Grey glanced between the two men, before staring at Tim. “I expect better than this from my officers, especially  from you, Officer Bradford. Now get out of here and get to your patrol, Officer Bradford.” Tim nodded and didn’t look at Doug. “Yes sir.” Doug snickered and shot his mouth off. “Yeah, Bradford, go beat your street.” Sgt. Grey stood up as Tim froze, mid step. “Close the door on your way out, Officer Bradford.” Tim stormed out of the office as he quietly closed the door. Sgt. Grey then went nuclear on Doug. “Sit down, Officer Stanton, now!” Doug rolled his eyes as he sat down. “Sir...Bradford started it. Since when do other officers get to tell me how to train my Boots?” Sgt. Grey frowned at him. “Officer Stanton, are you confused about your assignment here? You don’t have any Boots, because you’re not a training officer. What you have is a partner.” Doug glared at Sgt. Grey. “I outrank West, that makes him my Boot.” Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes. “No, it doesn’t. You pull this kind of shit again, I’ll bounce you out of here so fast, you’ll have to run to catch up to your uniform.” Doug smugly laughed. “Let me let you in on a little secret, Sgt. Grey...my dad...” Sgt. Grey slammed his fist on his desk. “I know who the hell your father is, Stanton. And I don’t give a damn...and frankly, I’m surprised. Your father is a damn good cop, and he’s a great man. So I find it very surprising that his son seems to be neither of those things...at least from what I can see.” Doug seethed as Sgt. Grey lowered his voice. “It’s the dawning of a new era in the LAPD, Officer Stanton, and in law enforcement in general. While you’re certainly allowed to have your own personal opinions, those opinions get left at home...you don’t bring them on shift with you. Now, I really don’t care if you don’t like Officer West, and I don’t care about the reasons why. But your racism and homophobia have no place in my station, or in the LAPD.  This isn’t the schoolyard, Officer Stanton, you don’t get to call your fellow officer names or bully him just because you don’t like him or you don’t agree with his lifestyle. You pull that shit again, I’ll have your badge, are we clear?” Doug nodded as Sgt. Grey continued to glare at him. “You get one more shot Officer Stanton, and that’s because of the cop your father is, and all he’s done for this city. You screw up again and you’re gone. Now get the hell out of my office. And apologize to your PARTNER.” Doug stood up and managed to control his eye roll. “Yes sir.” </p>
<p>Lucy was scarfing down her sandwich as Jase told her, for the third time, what happened. “So, the new guy was picking on West when they were in the locker room, because he’s black, and gay. Tim happened to be in the locker room, along with Nolan, and Wells. They all overheard it. Tim told the new guy to knock it off, and then the new guy shot his mouth off about you, Lucy Lou. Tim got in his face, he got back in Tim’s face, they started shoving each other, and Wells and Nolan broke it up...just as Grey walked in.” Lucy shook her head as she swallowed the big bite of her burger she’d just taken. “I love your cousin so much, Jase. He and Jackson aren’t best buddies, but it does my heart good to know he stood up for Jackson like that.” Jase sipped his coke as Jay was playing with toy cars on the living room floor. Lucy shuddered then. “I hope he won’t get in trouble.” Jase popped a french fry into his mouth. “He shouldn’t...at least not much. According to Wells, Nolan, and West, it was the new guy who put his hands on Tim first.” Lucy shook her head angrily. “This new guy sounds like a complete jerk.” Jase looked at her intently. “I think he’s worse than that, Lucy Lou.” Lucy looked at Jase questioningly. “What do you mean?” Jase shrugged as he scarfed down more fries before wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I mean West needs to watch his six around this new guy...you all do.” Lucy simply nodded as Jay came running back to the couch with his toy cars, making Lucy and Jase smile as they watched him. </p>
<p>Cheyenne Bradford had just finished her workout... and was disgusted with herself. She’d gone for a run, and then worked out with free weights for a total of 45 minutes. And she could barely move. If she couldn’t handle a 45 minute workout there was no way she’d make the team again. Volleyball season was supposed to start in six months...she would need every second of those six months to get ready if she hoped to make the team again. Suddenly, an idea came to her. Instead of walking back to her dorm room she headed for her car and climbed in, not caring that she hadn’t showered or changed clothes first. Soon she was on her way to Mid Wilshire. </p>
<p>Officer Doug Stanton glanced up from some paperwork and saw the blonde bombshell walking through Mid Wilshire. No way was he going to miss this chance; he looked over at Jackson. “Finish filling out the paperwork, West.”  Doug stood up and started heading for the blonde bombshell. Jackson nervously nodded. “No, problem, sir...Umm sir, I have one question...” Doug rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at Jackson. “Just do it!” Doug shook his head as he hurried after her. He quickly caught up to her and smiled. “Can I help you?” Cheyenne turned around at the voice and saw a man she didn’t know. She smiled at him and shook her head. “No, thanks I’m fine.” Just then, Officer Grayson Wells rounded the corner and saw Doug smiling and trying to draw Cheyenne into chitchat...oh HELL no. Grayson stalked up to them. Cheyenne saw him coming and smiled...but her smile faded as she saw the murderous expression on his face. “Everything ok here?” Doug turned and gave Grayson a smug smile. “We’re just fine, Wells.” Cheyenne took the opportunity to bail. “It was nice to meet you, Officer Stanton, but I really need to talk to Sgt. Grey.” She winked at Grayson before quickly walking away. Grayson turned to face Doug and glared at him. “You stay the hell away from her, Stanton.” Doug innocently shrugged. “I didn’t see a ring on her finger. Gotta get back to work, Wells. Later.” Grayson frowned after him as Doug walked away, whistling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne asks Sgt. Grey for a favor. Newly promoted Detective Angela Lopez does Officer Stanton a favor by calling him out on his bullshit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sgt. Grey glanced up impatiently from his desk...but his frown quickly turned into a smile as he saw Cheyenne standing there. “Cheyenne...always a treat to see you. C’mon in.” Cheyenne smiled at him as she walked into his office and sat down. “Sorry to just bust in on you like this Sgt. Grey...uhhh is now a bad time?” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “Not at all...just been one of those days.” Cheyenne nodded as she nervously glanced around...she’d already asked Sgt. Grey for one big favor, and now she was about to ask him for another. Sgt. Grey tilted his head to the side as he looked at her quizzically. “Cheyenne? Is everything alright?” Cheyenne nodded her head. “Yes...no...well, I’m not really sure. Sgt. Grey...I need your help.” Sgt. Grey nodded as he smiled encouragingly at her. “You know you can always come to me, or basically anyone here, for help; you know we’ve got your back. So...what’s up?” Cheyenne huffed in frustration. “I have to try out for the volleyball team again. The season starts in six months, tryouts last only three more months... and I’m nowhere close to the shape I was in before the car accident. I won’t make the team if I can’t get in better shape... I workout everyday, but I’m just not getting anywhere.” Cheyenne dejectedly looked at her hands as Sgt. Grey studied her thoughtfully. “It’s that important to you to play?” Cheyenne looked up at Sgt. Grey and firmly nodded. “I love my team... and I love my sport. I don’t want to have to give it up this soon...I never got to do things like this growing up; I never knew that I could do things like this.” Sgt. Grey softly smiled at her as Cheyenne continued. “So, I had an idea. I was wondering if I could participate in the physical training at the academy with the current class. I don’t need to be involved with the other stuff.” Sgt. Grey shook his head. “Unfortunately that’s not an option, Cheyenne. I’m sorry.” Cheyenne nodded and sighed in defeat as Sgt. Grey smiled at her. “But...I have a couple of other ideas.” Cheyenne excitedly looked at him as he chuckled. “Jase put together a group at Mid Wilshire for those of us that work here, and our families; it’s kind of like a running club meets Navy SEAL physical training. We meet three times a week. You could join us if you want.” Cheyenne eagerly nodded. “Yes! Oh definitely yes. Thank you Sgt. Grey!” Sgt. Grey nodded and smiled. “There’s one more idea I have. Your dad has a friend that just retired from the L.A. Rams. From what I understand, his friend is still very involved with them...he might be of some help.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with excitement as she jumped out of her chair and ran around the desk to hug a surprised Sgt. Grey. “Thank you so much,Sgt. Grey!” Sgt. Grey chuckled as he hugged her. “You’re very welcome, Chey.” As Cheyenne hurried out of the office, Sgt. Grey sent a text to Tim.</p>
<p>Newly promoted Detective Angela Lopez was waiting outside the men’s locker room in Mid Wilshire. Word had gotten back to her about what Jackson’s new partner had done, and she was having none of it. No one messed with her Boot....except her of course. Officer Doug Stanton had just come out of the locker room when he saw Angela leaning against the wall. He smiled at her. “Detective Lopez? Are you waiting for me? Do you need help with a case?” He smiled smugly at her as Angela slowly walked up to him. “Does it look like I need your help, patrolman?” Doug narrowed his eyes at her as Angela glared at him. “You better back off of my Boot, Stanton. He’s a damn good cop.” Doug rolled his eyes. “Sorry...I didn’t know everyone would get so bent out of shape about the little black fairy.” Angela glared at him. “His personal life is none of your goddamn business, patrolman. And you better remember something else...the only color that exists in the LAPD is BLUE. We have each other’s backs.” Doug glared at her. “And that’s what this is? You having my back?” Angela firmly nodded at him. “You bet your ass it is. You think you’re the only one with friends and family in high places? You keep this crap up, it’s going to cost you.” Doug stepped closer to her, trying to intimidate her, but Angela never flinched. “Are you threatening me, Detective Lopez?” Angela smiled at him as she shook her head. “No...I’m warning you. Back off of West.” Angela turned on her heel and stalked away as Doug glared at her back. </p>
<p>Several hours later, Tim walked into his house and couldn’t help but smile. He heard Lucy and Jase laughing and the excited shrieking of a little boy. Tim knew that even though it had barely started, bed rest was already driving Lucy crazy. And he worried about her being alone most of the day. He was glad to know Jase had been with her. He walked into the living room and chuckled as Jay spotted him... and came running. Tim laughed and bent to catch Jay in his arms. He picked Jay up as Jase and Lucy grinned at them. “Hey, big man! You have fun today with Aunt Boot?” Jay looked confused as Lucy frowned at him. “Don’t you dare teach him to call me that...Rocky.” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy smugly smiled at him. Tim propped Jay on his hip as Jay was making his toy car fly through the air. “I guess you heard.” Tim raised an eyebrow at both Lucy and Jase as Jase innocently shrugged his shoulders and Lucy nodded, smiling at him. “I love you, Tim Bradford.” Tim smiled at her in return. “I love you too, Boot.” Just then Jay piped up. “I wuv you too, Boot!” Tim busted out laughing as did Jase as Lucy rolled her eyes. Jase kissed Lucy on the cheek as he stood up. “Well, bro I hate to leave since you just got here, but Jay and I have been here most of the day. I need to get him home and fed and bathed before the wife kicks my you know what.” Tim smirked at him as he handed Jay to Jase. “Thanks for hanging with Boot. I’m off this weekend, you guys should come over...we’ll grill out or something.” Jase nodded as Jay tiredly rested his head on Jase’s shoulder. “Sounds good. Bye, Boot.” Jay smiled and waved at Lucy. “Bye Boot.” Jase chuckled as he walked out, carrying Jay. Tim walked over to Lucy and sat down on the couch, pulling her into his arms. “You ok?” Lucy smiled and nodded. “Me and the Big Three are just fine. I’m the one who should be asking if you’re ok?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I guess. It just pisses me off, Boot. Things are hard enough in this country right now for cops... and then you have cops like Stanton, who have no business wearing the badge, making everything worse.” Lucy had her head on his shoulder; she turned his face to hers and kissed him deeply. “Thank you for sticking up for Jackson.” Tim eagerly returned the kiss before he snuggled into Lucy. “Jackson’s good police. He didn’t deserve the filth coming out of Stanton’s mouth.” Tim glanced at her and smiled. “So I took the day off tomorrow...but I won’t be here. Wells is off tomorrow too, he’ll probably come over and hang out.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I don’t need a babysitter, Tim.” Tim just smiled at her. “Yes, you do.” Lucy decided not to argue with him. “So if you’re off tomorrow, but won’t be here, where will you be?” Tim grinned at her and told her about the surprise he had in store for Cheyenne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim has a great surprise for Cheyenne. Jackson has a not great surprise for Grayson and Lucy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Tim and Cheyenne were headed to Inglewood. Tim had a big surprise for Cheyenne, but he refused to tell her what it was. Cheyenne grinned at him. “C’mon dad...just one hint...please?” Tim chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. Look, Chey, I know you’re worried about making the team again...” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. “I can’t even keep up with my team anymore dad; maybe I shouldn’t even try...maybe it’s over.” Tim glanced at Cheyenne, concerned. “Where’s this coming from, sweetheart? This isn’t like you.” Cheyenne leaned her head back against the headrest and sighed. “I don’t know...it just feels like everything is falling apart.” Tim grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “Or maybe it’s falling into place. You just feel out of sorts because of all the shit that’s happened lately.” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “I guess...maybe.” Cheyenne hadn’t told Tim about Officer Stanton approaching her... and she got the feeling maybe she shouldn’t. Or maybe she would tell him...just not right now.</p>
<p>Tim pulled up in front of a huge stadium and parked by an entrance that the athletes used. Cheyenne glanced around, confused. “Dad...Umm...where are we?” Tim looked over at her and grinned. “You’re about to find out.” Tim got out of his truck, as did Cheyenne. Tim had told her to wear clothes she could work out and practice in...but to Cheyenne’s knowledge, no volleyball teams practiced or played in stadiums; she wondered what Tim was up to. Cheyenne was excited and nervous all at the same time. Tim and Cheyenne were walking towards the entrance for the athletes when a man came out, smiling at Tim. He and Tim heartily shook hands as they grinned at each other. Tim looked at Cheyenne. “Cheyenne Bradford, meet Eric Weddle. We knew each other in high school... and Eric just retired from the L.A. Rams.” Cheyenne’s mouth fell open. “Seriously? As in the pro football team?” Tim nodded as Eric held his hand out and shook Cheyenne’s hand. “The very same. Nice to meet you, Cheyenne. So, I understand you play college volleyball?” Cheyenne nodded dejectedly. “Well, I used to. I was in a bad car accident a few weeks ago, and I’m recovering well...better than the doctors thought I would. Tryouts are soon, and, well, I’m not sure I’ll make it this time. I’m working out every day, but I just don’t seem to be making much progress.” Eric crossed his arms and studied her thoughtfully. “You really want to play, don’t you? It’s important to you.” Cheyenne firmly nodded. “It is. I never got to do sports growing up...long story. I had no idea I was really good at it until on a whim I tried out for the team.” Tim looked at Cheyenne proudly. “She’d never played a day in her life...but she worked her way up all the way to team captain and varsity starter.” Eric let out a low whistle. “That’s pretty impressive...especially for a rookie. Well, Cheyenne, let’s see what you got. C’mon.” Cheyenne looked at Tim confused as he nudged her to follow Eric, with Tim behind her. </p>
<p>They walked into the stadium, down several flight of stairs, and out onto the field, where Cheyenne gasped. There stood the entire L.A. Rams Football Team, and they were all grinning at her encouragingly. Tim grinned at her, as she looked at him excitedly. “This is my surprise. You’re going to run some drills and practice with the Rams.” Cheyenne’s expression went from happy and excited to utter panic. “Dad...these guys are pro athletes! There’s no way I can keep up with them!” Tim rolled his eyes. “It’s not like they’re practicing for the Super Bowl. This is more of a light winter practice to stay in shape during the off season.” Tim glanced at Eric, who smirked at Cheyenne. “You scared, Cheyenne?” Before she could answer, some of the players started shouting at her. “C’mon Blondie!” “Yo, Legs, let’s see what you got!” Cheyenne glanced at Tim, who was smiling at her with his eyebrows raised. “Go show ‘em how it’s done, Chey!” And just like that, Cheyenne jogged onto the football field, and was greeted by cheers, whistles, and applause. </p>
<p>As Cheyenne was getting her practice on with the L.A. Rams, Jackson was frantically knocking on Tim and Lucy’s front door. Grayson, who was hanging out with Lucy, opened it and frowned. “West? You ok? Sounded like you were trying to break the door down.” Grayson stepped back as Jackson hurried inside. Lucy was stretched out on the couch, and smiled as she saw Jackson. “Now I have my two best buddies! Best day ever!” The smile fell from Lucy’s face as she saw the panicked look on Jackson’s face. “Jackson? What’s wrong?” Jackson glanced nervously between Grayson and Lucy. “Something’s happened... and I don’t know who to talk to about it. No one’s going to believe me.” Grayson and Lucy glanced at each other before Lucy held her hand out to Jackson. “We’ll believe you. Now come and sit down and tell me what’s going on.” Jackson nodded as he sat on the couch. Grayson took the recliner. Jackson took a breath before launching into his story. “Stanton and I made a drug bust yesterday...it wasn’t anything big, though we recovered two weapons. Stanton told me to finish filling out the paperwork while he went to talk to Cheyenne...” Lucy gasped as she interrupted him. “He talked to Cheyenne? Why?” Jackson rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, Luce...that’s not the point.” Grayson grimly looked at Lucy. “I warned him off of Cheyenne...she’s fine.” Lucy nodded as she looked back at Jackson. “So...what’s the problem?” Jackson dropped the bomb. “So, in my report, I detailed the two weapons that we found...one was a blinged out handgun, the other was what looked like a hunting rifle. But those weapons were never turned in. Stanton told me he was going to turn them in while I finished the paperwork, but he never did, and now he’s blaming me for losing the weapons.” Grayson swore as Lucy shook her head. Jackson glumly looked at them. “Stanton already went to Grey. I have 24 hours to find those weapons...or I lose my badge.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne flexes her athletic skills in a big way with the L.A. Rams. Sgt. Grey flexes his law enforcement skills in a big way as he sets up a stealth investigation on Officer Stanton.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric and Tim were impressed with how well Cheyenne kept up with the Rams during their drills. Tim hoped this would serve as a big confidence booster for her, which she desperately needed. Eric shook his head and laughed as he watched her. “Damn...maybe we need to recruit her; she’s fast.” Tim chuckled at his old friend as he glanced at him. “Do you miss it?” Eric shrugged his shoulders. “Yes and no. I miss the guys, and I miss playing; but I don’t miss all the other crap; constantly traveling and away from my family, being on a super strict diet and training program, and I really don’t miss giving interviews.” Tim nodded as they watched a player give Cheyenne some instructions. The next thing Tim and Eric knew, Cheyenne sprinted downfield, turned her body, and caught a perfect pass. There were shouts and whistles as Tim cheered her on. “Heeeyy!! That’s my girl!” Cheyenne heard Tim cheering for her and grinned at him. </p>
<p>Three hours later, Cheyenne was worn out; but she’d had so much fun. Eric was walking Tim and Cheyenne out of the stadium as he looked at Cheyenne. “Cheyenne, anytime you want to come run drills with us or even just work out with us, you just give me a call. You’re always welcome here.” Cheyenne smiled at him and nodded. “Thanks so much, Mr. Weddle!” Eric smiled at her. “You can call me Eric... and the guys were pushing themselves today trying to show off for you, so thanks for motivating them.” Cheyenne laughed as Eric reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Cheyenne. “Almost forgot...here you go. Hope you guys can make it to a game. And send me your game schedule Cheyenne...we’ll try to come cheer you and your team on.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with excitement as she nodded and then she peeked inside the envelope and gasped. “Wow! Dad, look! Four box seats for any home game we want!” Cheyenne threw her arms around Eric. “Thank you so much, Eric!” Eric laughed as he hugged her back. “You’re very welcome Cheyenne. Keep us in the loop on your volleyball, ok?” Cheyenne eased back and nodded as Tim and Eric shook hands. They bid their goodbyes as Tim and Cheyenne walked back to his truck. They climbed in and Cheyenne grinned at him. “That was amazing, dad...thanks.” Tim smiled back at her. “You’re welcome sweetheart. You hungry?” Cheyenne eagerly nodded, but Tim had barely made it out of the parking lot before Cheyenne fell fast asleep.</p>
<p>Against his better judgement, Grayson had taken Lucy to see Sgt. Grey after Lucy had thrown a major fit. He’d carried her all the way in from the parking lot, and plopped her gently down in a chair in Sgt. Grey’s office. Sgt. Grey sighed as he saw them. “I know why you’re here, Officer Chen, but...” Lucy glared at her boss. “With all due respect sir, you know there’s no way in hell Jackson did this!” Sgt. Grey leaned back in his chair as he kept his voice soft. “I know that, Lucy. But right now, it’s West’s word against Stanton’s. And Stanton is a veteran cop, West is a rookie. Stanton might be a jerk, but his word carries more weight with the department than West’s does.” Lucy huffed in frustration. “But Jackson didn’t do this! I know he didn’t!” Sgt. Grey tried to soothe her as did Grayson. Neither of them wanted her working herself up so much and risk another early labor. Sgt. Grey stood up and walked to his office door, shutting and locking it. He glanced between his two officers. “This doesn’t leave this room. I know, just as you two know, that West didn’t do this...that’s why I’m having someone look into this, discreetly.” Lucy had a feeling she knew who that person was, but decided she was better off not confirming it. Sgt. Grey looked at her kindly. “Go home, Officer Chen, before your husband finds out you’re here and kicks my ass.” Lucy ruefully smiled at him and nodded.</p>
<p>Forty five minutes and one stop through a drive thru later, Lucy and Grayson arrived back at her house... and saw a clearly upset Tim stalking towards Grayson’s truck. Grayson rolled his eyes. “Ohhh...busted. Well, this should be fun.” Tim jerked the front passenger side door open and glared at both of them. “Where the hell have you two been? Boot, do you not understand what bedrest means?” Lucy rolled her eyes. “You can yell at me later, we’re having a problem right now.” Tim’s expression went from furious to full blown panic. “Is it the Big Three? Are you having contractions again?” He almost jumped into the truck when Lucy stopped him. “No, babe, they’re fine...I’m fine. It’s Jackson. Carry me inside and we’ll catch you up.” Tim leaned into the truck to help Lucy, and she quickly planted a steamy kiss on his mouth that turned even steamier, making them both groan. Grayson rolled his eyes and got out of the truck. “I’ll meet you two inside.” </p>
<p>About ten minutes later, after a serious make out session, Tim was carrying Lucy into their house when they heard raised voices...Grayson and Cheyenne were arguing, again. Lucy rolled her eyes. “They’ve been doing that a lot more often lately.” Tim nodded and frowned. “I know...and it’s getting on my damn nerves.” Tim gently deposited Lucy on the large, sectional couch just as Cheyenne stormed into the living room, with Grayson hot on her heels.  Tim glared at both of them. “What the hell is going on with you two?” Grayson crossed his arms and glared at Cheyenne as he yelled at her. “Tell him, Chey. Tell him about your plans for this weekend!” Cheyenne glared at Grayson and yelled right back at him. “Fine! I will!” Cheyenne squared her shoulders as Tim crossed his arms, frowning at her...he could already tell by her facial expression he wasn’t going to like what she had to say. Cheyenne told him of her plans and Tim gaped at her, while Grayson shook his head. “I’m headed home before I really lose my temper. I’ll catch you guys later.” Grayson stormed out as Cheyenne stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door. Tim turned his frown on Lucy, who shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t look at me, I didn’t know anything about this...but you and I both know things aren’t always as they seem with Cheyenne. Go talk to her babe...she looked hurt more than anything else. I think something else is at play here.” Tim nodded, and padded down the hallway to Cheyenne’s bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get misconstrued for Grayson and Cheyenne. Angela investigates her first case, unofficially.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim softly knocked on Cheyenne’s bedroom door. He opened it when he heard her muffled voice. He sighed as he walked in and sat down on Cheyenne’s bed. She was stretched out on her bed, reading one of her psychology text books. Tim gently took the book from her and set it aside as he looked at her tenderly. “Chey...talk to me. Help me understand why in the world you’re going out on a date with Stanton. That’s not even legal...” Cheyenne rolled her eyes as Tim looked at her. “It’s not a date, dad.” Tim frowned at her. “Meeting him to play beach volleyball sounds like a date to me, Chey.” Tim was about to pepper her with questions when Cheyenne stopped him. “Well, it’s not. If you’d just let me explain...or if Grayson had just let me explain...” Cheyenne glanced away as Tim held onto his patience. “I’m listening.” He reached for Cheyenne’s hand as she looked back at him. “Dad...I know what Stanton is doing, I know what a douchebag he is.  When I was leaving Mid Wilshire yesterday after talking to Sgt. Grey, Stanton asked me out. I turned him down and told him I’m 17. His response to that was  we didn’t have to tell anybody...and he knew of a place where we could go to be alone...his place of course.”</p>
<p>Cheyenne shook her head with disgust as Tim patiently looked at her. “I still don’t understand Cheyenne...why did you agree to meet him there?” Cheyenne glared at Tim. “I didn’t agree to meet him there! You think I’m just going to let him get away with that? You and mumsy keep telling me to stand up for myself...well, this is me doing that.” Cheyenne’s eyes were blazing with fury now, and Tim couldn’t help but smile at her. “Chey...I’m not going to have to arrest you am I?” Cheyenne chuckled and shook her head. “No...but dad, please don’t worry about it. If I can handle a psycho freak like Rosalind Dyer, I can handle that pansyass Stanton. Besides, Jase will be there...doing what he does best.” That made Tim feel better as he sighed. “Ok...I’m less worried now about whatever it is you have in store for Stanton, of which I have no doubt he deserves. But I do have another question.” Cheyenne raised her eyebrows at Tim as he sighed. “Why didn’t you explain any of this to Grayson?” Cheyenne’s eyes clouded over with hurt. “He didn’t give me a chance to. And anyway I shouldn’t have to...he knows me better than that, or at least I thought he did.” Tim pulled Cheyenne into a hug. “I’m sure by now, Boot is hungry again, and I’m starving. You probably are too, so, let’s go whip up a late lunch.” Cheyenne smiled at him as Tim dragged her off her bed and headed for the kitchen.</p>
<p>Angela snuck into the men’s locker room, and quickly checked it out. Finding it empty, she hid a tiny camera and microphone that directly faced Officer Stanton’s locker. She’d apologize later for anything else or anyone else the camera and microphone picked up. She wasn’t worried about what anyone else was doing, she wanted to find out what the hell Stanton was up to. She quickly exited the locker room and ran directly into Wesley, who raised an eyebrow at her. “Do I even want to know?” Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Definitely not. What are you doing here?” Wesley rolled his eyes. “Remember you were supposed to take off early so we could take my car in for new tires?” Angela silently berated herself...she’d totally forgotten. Wesley sighed as he whipped out his cell phone. “I’ll call them and reschedule.” Angela quickly shook her head. “No, don’t. I did forget, and I’m sorry babe. But I made a promise to you, so let’s go.” Wesley studied Angela thoughtfully...they’d hit a rough patch, but he knew they were each trying to do better. He framed her face with his hands as he gently kissed her mouth. “I’m not mad at you, ok?” Angela nodded as she hugged him. She squeezed him tightly before releasing him. “Let me go grab my purse and we’ll go.” Angela hurried off as Wesley glanced at the men’s locker room and wondered what Angela had been doing in there. </p>
<p>Later that evening, Cheyenne found herself at Grayson’s front door. She was desperate for him to understand what she was doing and why. She knocked on it, but didn’t get an answer. She knocked again, and was shocked when a woman answered the door. She recognized the woman as Paramedic Peyton Lang, who sometimes worked with her aunt Sydney, Tim’s sister. Peyton smiled as she recognized Cheyenne, and pulled Cheyenne into a big hug. “Cheyenne! It’s been ages since I saw you!” Cheyenne awkwardly hugged her back, not exactly sure what to do. It had been so long since Grayson had had any semblance of a personal life, and she definitely didn’t want to interfere. But she was deeply hurt to find a woman at his place, considering how things were developing between her and him. Cheyenne slowly eased back and tried not to look hurt or upset. “Ummm...is Grayson here? I needed to talk to him about something.” Peyton shook her head. “No...he just stepped out to get dinner, but you’re welcome to come in and wait for him if you want? Oh, do you want to have dinner with us? I could call him real quick and tell him to pick up extra.” Cheyenne quickly shook her head and turned to leave. “No thanks, that’s ok.” Cheyenne quickly walked down the front path as Peyton called out to her. “Cheyenne! Are you ok?” Cheyenne quickly nodded as she turned back to look at Peyton. “Yeah...I have to go. Talk to you later, P. Tell Aunt Syd I said hi.” Peyton shrugged her shoulders as she shut the front door.</p>
<p>Cheyenne was almost to her car when Grayson pulled into his driveway. Cheyenne rolled her eyes...perfect, just perfect. Grayson quickly hopped out of his truck and rushed to Cheyenne before she could get in her car. He snagged her wrist and turned her around to face him. “Cheyenne? Are you ok?” Cheyenne briefly nodded, but wouldn’t look at him. “I’m fine. I have to go.” Grayson kept a firm grip on her wrist, as he studied her. “No, you’re not fine. What’s wrong? Is it Stanton? Did that prick do something to you?” Cheyenne jerked her wrist out of Grayson’s grasp and rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d go there. No he didn’t do any freaking thing to me, I haven’t even seen him since I left Mid Wilshire.” Grayson tried to reach for her again but she shoved him away. “Better get inside with your food, Gray, you don’t want to keep Peyton waiting.” Grayson narrowed his eyes at her. “Cheyenne...you’ve got the wrong idea. Peyton’s not...” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Spare me the details.” Grayson smirked at her as he finally got it. “You’re jealous. Cheyenne, listen to me...” But Cheyenne was having none of it. “Like you listened to me earlier?” Cheyenne got in her car and slammed the door, almost hitting Grayson with it. Grayson swore as Cheyenne took off, and floored it out of his neighborhood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s Not A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne pours her heart out to Lucy...especially about Grayson. Cheyenne teaches Doug a lesson, while Jase backs her up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne softly knocked on Tim and Lucy’s bedroom door. She opened it after she heard Lucy’s voice. Lucy was in bed reading while Tim had gone for a late evening jog. Lucy glanced up and smiled at Cheyenne. “Hey, sweet pea. Everything ok?” Cheyenne glumly shook her head. “No...oh mumsy, I’m so confused.” Cheyenne closed the door and fled to the bed. Lucy quickly tossed her book aside and wrapped Cheyenne in her arms. “Chey? Honey...what is it? What’s wrong?” Cheyenne curled up on the bed and leaned into Lucy’s shoulder. “It’s Grayson.” Lucy had been preparing herself for this conversation. Tim still hadn’t totally clued into what was happening, but Lucy sure had. Lucy tilted her head to Cheyenne’s and grasped her hand. “Talk to me sweet pea...what’s happened?” Cheyenne glumly sighed. “I’m in love with him.” Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle. “You sound so thrilled about it.” Cheyenne sighed as she wiped tears away. “Why did it have to be him?” Lucy looked at Cheyenne, and arched an eyebrow at her. “Why not him?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because he’s an adult and I’m not? He’s so much older than me, and we’re at different levels of this game called life. Why couldn’t I fall for someone  else?” Cheyenne wailed as Lucy chuckled. “Because sweet pea, love is hard, especially when it’s real. But why the tears? It’s obvious he feels the same way.” Cheyenne looked at Lucy in surprise. “You knew?” Lucy nodded as she laughed. “Sweet pea, everyone knows. Everyone except your dad that is...he’s in denial I think.” Cheyenne huffed in frustration. “Ok...but is it ok, or wrong? How come it’s ok for me to go hiking with Grayson, but if Stanton wasn’t such a dick and he asked me to go to coffee...is it wrong? Guys my age don’t really like me.” </p>
<p>Lucy pulled Cheyenne close and kissed her cheek. “Ok...I’ll try to explain this. No, it’s not wrong for you to go hiking with Gray or to lunch or whatever. Because you two started off as friends; and he’s bent over backwards not to be inappropriate with you...even though I know he sees you as so much more than a friend now. He’s still not crossing the big line. Stanton on the other hand told you he didn’t care about crossing that line, and that was after you told him you’re a minor. See the difference?” Cheyenne nodded with her shoulders still slumped. “I guess. Now, mumsy, please don’t get mad...” Lucy took a breath as did Cheyenne, before Cheyenne poured her heart out. “I want Grayson to be my first; I’ve already discussed it with him. He wants to be my first...he’s told me that.” Lucy smiled at Cheyenne. “And that’s why it’s not wrong with Grayson. Even though he wants to be with you, he’s waiting, because he knows that’s the right thing to do.” Cheyenne looked at Lucy glumly. “I think he’s done waiting.” Lucy frowned at Cheyenne. “What’s that mean?” Cheyenne played with the covers as she sadly told Lucy about their argument earlier that night. “I went to his house earlier tonight...he was having dinner with Peyton, aunt Syd’s partner.” Lucy choked as Cheyenne looked at her, confused. Lucy knew something about Peyton that no one else did. “I don’t think you have to worry about Peyton.  Once you and Gray stop fighting, you should ask him about her.” Lucy looked at Cheyenne. “So...you’re sure about the other thing with Gray?” Cheyenne firmly nodded. “I really want him to be my first, mumsy. I love him, and I completely trust him. I know he won’t hurt me.” Lucy sighed as she smiled at Cheyenne. “Then you let me know when the time comes so I can keep your dad distracted.” Cheyenne and Lucy giggled at each other as Lucy wrapped an arm around Cheyenne’s shoulders and pulled her close. </p>
<p>The next day, Cheyenne woke up really sore from her workout with the L.A. Rams, but she was determined to teach Stanton a lesson. She quickly showered and dressed and downed a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich with a glass of orange juice. Jase was having a cup of coffee in the kitchen with Tim as Cheyenne poured herself a cup. She drowned it in sugar and cream as Tim eyed her over the mug he had in his hands. “Really, Chey?” Cheyenne glanced at Jase who shrugged his shoulders at her and grinned. “You know I had to tell him.” Cheyenne nodded as she chugged her coffee. “I know.” She glanced at Tim with a smug smile on her face. “And yes, really, dad. I’ll show that fucker what happens when he messes with me or my friends.” Tim shook his head  as he glanced at Jase. “Don’t let her do anything stupid.” Jase just grinned at him. “Have I ever steered you or her wrong before?” </p>
<p>Jase and Cheyenne arrived at the beach she was to meet Stanton at almost an hour early. Jase looked at her and smiled. “You won’t see me, but I’ll be around if he tries anything inappropriate. Although I know you can handle him just fine.” Cheyenne looked at Jase and sighed. “I wish everyone was as confident in me as you are, Jase.” Jase kindly smiled at her. “They are, Cheyenne. If they weren’t, we wouldn’t be here right now.” Cheyenne nodded and glanced out the window. “Ok, let’s get this done.” Cheyenne climbed out of the SUV and grabbed her bag. She was wearing a sports bikini in royal blue. It was a gorgeous, sunny day, slightly on the cool side, with a light breeze, but Cheyenne didn’t mind. She’d be working up a sweat in no time. She was happy to see barely anyone on the beach today, and no one had claimed the beach volleyball area. Cheyenne rushed to it, and began unloading her stuff. She glanced over her shoulder, but didn’t see Jase anywhere; she knew he was close by however. </p>
<p>About half an hour later, a smug Doug Stanton saw Cheyenne already at the beach volleyball court, and smiled. If Tim Bradford only knew that he, Doug Stanton, a man Tim loathed, was out with Tim’s teenage daughter. Doug chuckled to himself as he exited his car, slowly making his way towards the volleyball court, and checking out Cheyenne from head to toe as he did so. She looked damn good, and he could scarcely believe she was just 17. Cheyenne glanced up, and saw him coming...showtime. Cheyenne put on a bright smile for him. “Hi Doug! Glad you came.” Doug sent her his sexiest smile. “Me too. Haven’t played beach volleyball in a while...this will be fun. I’ll take it easy on you...until we get back to my place.” Cheyenne barely controlled her eye roll...arrogant bastard. But, she smiled at him, and grabbed her volleyball out of her bag. “Sounds great.” Cheyenne tossed the ball around in her hands as she waited for Doug to get into position. Once she saw he was ready, she tossed the ball high into the air, and jump served it over the net. The game was light and friendly at first, with Doug teasing Cheyenne, and Cheyenne pretending to take it. After about an hour, Cheyenne was over it... and over him and his bullshit. Doug jumped up to block the ball, but instead crumpled to the ground after Cheyenne spiked it hard into his face. Cheyenne rushed under the net and crouched next to Doug, who was on his knees, groaning, and holding his now bloody nose with both hands. He huffed in frustration. “I’m ok...I think.” Cheyenne smiled at him...but it wasn’t a friendly smile. “I didn’t ask if you’re ok, because I don’t give a fuck. You back the hell off of Jackson, and quit trying to sleep with underage girls, or next time I’ll smash that volleyball right into your peanut sized dick.”  Cheyenne stood up with her hands on her hips, glaring at Doug as he glared back at her. “I could arrest you for this you little bitch...you broke my damn nose!” Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders. “Be my guest. Who do you think Sgt. Grey is going to believe? You...the cop who’s already been in trouble before and asked me, an underage girl, out on a date, or me, the college athlete daughter of two of his best cops, who helped recapture serial killer Rosalind Dyer?” Doug glanced away as Cheyenne continued to glare at him. He slowly got to his feet, stalked to his bag, grabbed his beach towel out of it and pressed it to his face. Then he snatched his bag off of the sand, and stalked away without another word. Cheyenne watched him until he was out of sight. She shook her head and turned around... and stifled a scream. There stood a grinning Jase...she’d never even heard him coming. Jase threw his arm around her shoulders. “That was awesome, Chey; very badass.” Cheyenne grinned at him. “Thanks.” Feeling slightly cocky, Cheyenne snatched up the volleyball. She looked at Jase, as she tossed the ball in the air. “Want to play?” Jase nodded at her and sent her a very smug smile. “Sure...loser buys lunch.” Cheyenne grinned back at him. “You’re on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Officer Doug Stanton learns some lessons the hard way thanks to Cheyenne and Angela.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne and Jase walked through the front door of Tim and Lucy’s house, laughing and teasing each other. “You play pretty good...for a girl.” Jase winked at her as Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “I was taking it easy on you, old fart.” Jase just laughed at her. “Oh...is that what you kids are calling it these days? Because my generation calls it losing...which is what you did.” Cheyenne laughed as Tim and Lucy chuckled. Tim glanced between them. “Sounds like you two had fun...did Stanton have fun?” Jase whipped his cellphone out. “He most definitely did not; see for yourself.” Cheyenne grinned in surprise at Jase. “You recorded it?” Jase rolled his eyes. “What kind of question is that? Of course I did.” Jase handed his phone to Tim. Tim took it to the couch where Lucy was. He found the video and he and Lucy both watched it. Lucy gasped and Tim let out a surprise laugh when they watched Cheyenne smash the volleyball right into Stanton’s face. Lucy giggled as she looked up at Cheyenne. “Nice one, Chey.” Then Lucy looked at Tim in concern. “Cheyenne won’t get in trouble for this, will she?” Tim shook his head. “No...because then Stanton would have to admit to being there with her. And he knows that would raise a lot of unwanted questions since he’s not exactly a friend of the family and Cheyenne just met him.” Tim looked at Cheyenne and smiled. “Way to stand up for yourself sweetheart. But watch your six around Stanton. This didn’t exactly put you on his Christmas Card List.” Cheyenne nodded at Tim. “I know...but I can handle him.” Jase surprised Tim and Lucy as he brought plates of food to them. “Anyway...after Chey kicked his ass, she and I played a little one on one. Loser...which is Cheyenne...bought lunch. We picked up enough for you guys.” Lucy clapped as Tim chuckled, and soon they were all digging into to delicious Mexican takeout as Jase gave them a play by play account of how he beat Cheyenne in volleyball.</p>
<p>Doug Stanton was pissed. Not only was he not getting laid tonight, but he also had a broken nose thanks to that blonde bombshell bitch... and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. To top it all off his watch commander had ordered him to come in on his day off. Doug had just pulled into the parking lot at Mid Wilshire and got out of his car. He all but slammed the door and stalked into the station. To his surprise, Sgt. Grey was waiting for him. Doug looked at Sgt. Grey, concerned. “Sergeant? Everything ok?” Sgt. Grey looked at him with disgust. “Follow me, Officer Stanton.” Doug wasn’t sure what was happening...but he wasn’t worried, not even when Sgt. Grey led him to Captain Jillian Evans’ office. Sgt. Grey knocked and opened the door. He walked in, followed by Doug, who frowned at all the faces in the office. Captain Evans was there...along with Officer West, Detective Lopez, and his father, Commander Rick Stanton. All of them were glaring at him. Captain Evans eyed Doug. “Take a seat, Officer Stanton.” Doug, ever the rebel, shook his head. “I’ll stand, thanks.” Captain Evans stood up and roared like a lioness. “I said sit your ass down, Stanton! That means now!” Doug gaped at her, but held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and sat. Captain Evans opened a drawer to her desk and pulled out two plastic evidence bags, containing the missing weapons from the drug bust Doug had made with Jackson. Captain Evans glared at him as she set the bags on her desk. “Know where these weapons were located, Stanton?” Doug glared at Jackson...and Angela exploded. “Don’t you put this on him! We have you, on video, opening and closing your locker several times, and each time, the weapons were there, in plain sight. You told Sgt. Grey that Officer West didn’t log them into evidence...so how did they wind up in YOUR locker, Stanton?” Angela quickly glanced at Captain Evans. “Sorry, ma’am.” Captain Evans shook her head. “No apologies necessary, Detective.” She then glared at Doug. “Start explaining...now, because it looks like you’re trying to set your fellow Officer up for something you did!” </p>
<p>Doug sighed with his shoulders slumped... and confessed all. “I wasn’t trying to set Officer West up. I had to go to the bathroom...bad, I’d been holding it for hours because we were slammed.” Jackson nodded his head. “That’s true, Captain Evans, it was an incredibly busy shift.” Captain Evans glanced at Jackson before looking back at Doug. “Continue.” Doug nodded as he avoided his father’s disappointed gaze. “I put the weapons in my locker long enough to use the john... and then I forgot about them. They were in my locker, which was closed, and locked, but they were secured. I didn’t remember them until much later. I was going to take them to evidence on my next shift.” Captain Evans shook her head in disbelief. “Then why did you try to blame your colleague? Why didn’t you own up to your mistake?” Doug winced at her biting tone. “Because he’s a rook. I figured he wouldn’t get in as much trouble as I would, since I’ve been on the force a lot longer.” Doug looked at Jackson then, and actually looked remorseful. “I’m sorry, Officer West. I wasn’t trying to get you fired...I swear.” Jackson simply nodded but didn’t say anything. Captain Evans looked around at all the faces, before coming down on Doug...hard. “Because of your mistake, Officer Stanton, this case is gone...the chain of custody was severely broken. You are hereby suspended, without pay, for two months. I’d fire you on the spot...except, Officer West here pleaded your case.” Doug looked at Jackson in shock. Captain Evans glared at Doug. “In spite of your obvious flaws, Officer Stanton, your colleague defended you; says you’re surprisingly good with small children in traumatic situations, and you don’t hesitate at all when entering dangerous situations.” Captain Evans stood and crossed her arms. “I can’t figure you out Stanton...seems none of us can. But I promise you, this is absolutely your last chance. You screw up one more time, and you won’t wear a badge of any kind by the time I’m done with you. Give me your badge and service weapon, now.” Doug nodded and silently handed them over. He looked at his scowling father. “I’m sorry, dad.” Commander Staton shook his head and walked out of the office without saying anything. Captain Evans looked at Doug and raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re dismissed, Stanton. Go home and get whatever bullshit is bothering you straight so you can do your damn job the right way.” Doug nodded and stood up, facing Jackson. “Thanks, West.” Jackson nodded at him, before Doug walked out.</p>
<p>Jackson looked at Angela and smiled as he shook her hand. “Thanks...Detective.” Angela grinned back at him. “You’re welcome...Boot. No one messes with my Boot...except me of course.” Jackson chuckled before looking at Captain Evans as she cleared her throat. “Nice work, Detective. As for you, Officer West, you’re welcome to file a grievance or complaint against Officer Stanton if you so choose, but you’re clear to return to duty, and nothing will be in your file concerning this...unless you go forward with the complaint.” Jackson sighed as he shook his head. “I just want to do my job, Captain, that the best Detective trained me for.” Angela side eyed him and smiled as Captain Evans smirked at him. “Understood. If you change your mind, let me know. That is all.” Jackson nodded as he, Angela, and Sgt. Grey left the office. Sgt. Grey called out to Jackson as he approached him. “Officer West...not many people would have defended Stanton after what he did; the fact that you chose that route speaks very highly of you.” Sgt. Grey extended his hand to Jackson. They heartily shook hands as Jackson smiled at him. “Thank you, sir.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Make Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cheyenne and Grayson make up, again, and inch closer to IT. Tim is still clueless about what is happening between Grayson and Cheyenne much to Lucy’s amusement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne was sitting in her dorm room, on the bed, studying for her psychology test, after spending the weekend with Tim and Lucy. They had had a big cookout at their house for Jackson, to celebrate him being cleared of any wrongdoing, and to celebrate Angela for her part in helping clear Jackson. Everyone had come and while Tim, Grayson, Brenna, and her sister Mac had grilled and prepared food, Cheyenne, John, Jackson, and Nyla had played volleyball in the backyard. Jase had kept Timothy and Jay entertained while Wesley had designated himself to take care of Lucy and Angela as they inched closer to their due dates. Cheyenne missed being home with Tim and Lucy; in fact the only time she liked being at college was during volleyball season. But she knew spring break was just a few weeks away, and she knew she could go home anytime she wanted. Cheyenne frowned as she heard a knock at her door...she wasn’t expecting anyone. At first she feared Stanton had tracked her down. She silently padded to the door and peeked through the peephole. Her frown deepened when she saw Grayson. She hesitated at first, but finally opened the door.</p>
<p>Grayson felt the relief wash over him, even though Cheyenne didn’t look all that happy to see him. “What are you doing here?” Cheyenne crossed her arms and frowned as Grayson looked intently at her. “Can I come in?” Cheyenne glanced away, but the desperation in his voice surprised her. “Chey...please.” Cheyenne sighed and nodded as she stepped aside to let him in. She shut and locked the door and turned to face him...before Grayson jerked her forward into his arms. He held her tightly against him as he sighed. “I’m sorry, Chey. Jase showed me the video...I’m sorry.” Cheyenne appreciated his apology, but it wasn’t enough. She eased out of his arms and sadly looked at him. “Why didn’t you believe me? Why didn’t you let me explain? I thought you knew me better than that, Gray.” Grayson looked desperately at her. “I do know you better than that.” Cheyenne glared at him. “Then what the hell, Gray?” Grayson shook his head and looked away as the war raged inside him, before he looked back at Cheyenne and jerked her back into his arms, as he wearily rested his forehead against hers, his voice raw with emotion. “Because I was out of my freaking mind I was so jealous. I didn’t want you going anywhere with him, or doing anything with him...because I want you with me, and lately it’s almost all I can think about. Ever since Rosalind took you, and we thought we lost you...” Grayson sighed deeply trying to control himself. Cheyenne shuddered as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and whispered. “I know. There are so many times when I wake up from a nightmare, and I wish you were here with me.” Grayson sharply lifted his head and gave Cheyenne a heated look, before he crushed his mouth to hers. He rammed her against the door as he feasted on her. They both moaned as Cheyenne threw her arms around his neck and kissed him for all she was worth. </p>
<p>After several minutes, Cheyenne tore her mouth away from his and looked at him. “What about you and Peyton?” Grayson rolled his eyes. “There is no me and Peyton. She was at my place the other night because she has a Great Pyrenees too...his name is Suds. She was curious to see if I wanted to breed Sheeba with Suds. She’d just gotten off shift, and we were both starving. That’s all it was...besides, she’s seeing your aunt’s other partner.” Cheyenne frowned at him before she finally got it. “Oh...OH.” Grayson smiled down at her. “Yeah...oh.” He framed her face with his hands. “You know how I feel about you, Chey. There’s only you.”</p>
<p>Grayson gently caressed Cheyenne’s cheek. “Chey...when is your damn birthday anyway?” Cheyenne ruefully laughed at him. “September 7th.” Grayson closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. Cheyenne chuckled as she softly kissed him before she eased away. She sat on her bed as Grayson sat in her desk chair. “Gray...speaking of that...I’m hoping I can change your mind about waiting.” Grayson crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow at her. “It better be a damn good reason...you know it’s important to me to wait, Chey. It’s not just me I’m thinking of here...I’m thinking about you too.” Cheyenne nodded as she tenderly smiled at him. “Well, I think it’s a damn good reason.” Grayson chuckled at her. “Ok...let’s hear it.” Cheyenne quickly nodded. “So like I said, my birthday is in September. But Gray, by then I’ll be back in school and that’s volleyball season too. I won’t have time for it then, and it’s going to drive me fucking crazy and distract me in class and on the court if all I can think about is being with you.” Grayson smiled at her before he stood up and walked to her bed, sitting down on it beside her as he turned his head to grin at her. “You want me that badly, do you?” Cheyenne tilted her head into his shoulder and simply nodded as she took his hand. “And don’t forget the Big Three will be here by then, and dad and mumsy will be busy and need my help.” Grayson fished out his cell phone and pulled up his calendar. He scrolled through it until he reached September. “Ok...what’s your schedule the weekend of the 4th? That’s Labor Day weekend.” Cheyenne lifted her head and looked at him excitedly as she gasped. “Really?” Grayson tenderly smiled at her. “Yeah, really. It’s close enough to your birthday. And you’re not the only one going crazy over this...you have no idea how much I want you...basically all the time. Will you have a game that weekend?” Cheyenne shook her head. “No. We don’t have games on or during holiday weekends.” Grayson nodded with satisfaction. “Ok then. You’re spending that weekend with me. I’ll set everything up. You find a believable excuse not to be home.” Cheyenne raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you have to set up?” Grayson shook his head as he grinned at her teasingly. “You’ll see.” He stood up and yawned. “I need to go.” Cheyenne nodded as she stood up and Grayson caressed her face as he looked at her tenderly. “I knew you’d handle Stanton. I never doubted that.” He kissed her cheek before staring into her ice blue eyes. “Are we ok?” Cheyenne nodded as she softly kissed his mouth. “We’re definitely ok.” He hugged her one last time before he left. Cheyenne smiled as she grabbed her phone and texted Lucy that she and Grayson had made up. </p>
<p>Tim was snuggled in bed with Lucy watching tv as she checked her phone. He glanced at her and yawned. “Who was that?” Lucy smiled at him as she rubbed her belly. “It’s Chey. She told me she and Gray worked things out.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that will probably last all of ten minutes.” Lucy giggled as she snuggled into him. “Probably.” Tim smiled as he pulled Lucy close and nuzzled her. “I really love being married to you, Boot...you agree with me much more often now.” Lucy rolled her eyes and snuggled into Tim. “Letting you think you’re right even when you’re not is just easier.”</p>
<p>Several hours later, Cheyenne woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. She sat up in bed and shuddered. She was still having nightmares about the car accident and being lost in Griffith Park when that satanic cult had been after her. She grabbed her phone and was surprised to see she had a text from Grayson...he’d sent it about twenty minutes ago; ‘Just checking on you. Hit me back if you need me. If you don’t, then be quiet and let me sleep.’ Cheyenne shook her head and smiled as she texted him a heart, and then went back to sleep.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>